Performance Tip - Destroy
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System and SwitchStrike System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-97 Starter Nightmare Longinus Destroy on November 11th, 2017. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the SwitchStrike Starter Pack Luinor L3 Destroy. Description Destroy features an eight-pointed star tip, akin to Jaggy, under a free-spinning plate that sits at a standard height. Due to the tip's shape and diameter, Destroy will create an aggressive movement pattern equivalent to Jaggy with the same moderately controllable movement pattern and speed. What sets Destroy apart from Jaggy is the free-spinning plate that is meant to stabilize a Beyblade if it is knocked off balance by creating a second point of contact with only minimal Stamina loss due to its free spinning nature. Unlike other Tips with similar gimmicks such as Cycle and Guard, the low placement of Destroy's plate ensures that lock up does not occur, meaning that Destroy's gimmick works as intended. While Destroy has poor Stamina from the star shaped tip, the smooth perimeter and free-spinning nature of the plate also grants Destroy high Life After Death which can allow Combinations to potentially Out Spin their opponent if a Burst or KO has not been achieved. Use in Attack/Spin-Equalization Combinations Destroy can be put to use in the Attack/Spin-Equalization Combination Nightmare Longinus Meteor/Bump/Cross/Glaive Destroy. The heavy weight and aggressive shape of Nightmare Longinus is aided by Destroy's speed to create high KO and Burst Attack potential while Destroy's plastic tip and plate works with Nightmare Longinus' Left-Spin nature allowing the Combination to Spin-Equalize with and potentially Out Spin the opponent if a Burst or KO is not achieved. Use in Stamina/Spin-Equalization Combinations Destroy can be put to use in the Stamina/Spin-Equalization Combination Spriggan Requiem/Drain Fafnir 0/2/4/5/7/10 Glaive/Cross Destroy. Destroy's plastic tip and plate works with Spriggan Requiem's Dual-Spin nature/Drain Fafnir's Left-Spin nature and rubber allowing the Combination to Spin-Equalize with and potentially Out Spin the opponent. Furthermore, the movement of Destroy can allow the Combination to avoid a Left-Spin Attack Type opponent while Spriggan Requiem/Drain Fafnir's low recoil design and the heavy weight of the 0/2/4/5/7/10 Disc help further in preventing KOs. Use in Stamina/Attack Combinations Destroy can be put to use in the Stamina/Attack Combination Twin Nemesis (Upper Mode) 0/2/4/5/7/10 Glaive/Cross Destroy. Twin Nemesis' Burst Attack potential is aided by the speed of Destroy while Destroy's plastic tip and plate works with Twin Nemesis' destabilization potential and Stamina, the Stamina of the Disc and the Life After Death of the Frame and Dish allowing the Combination to Out Spin the opponent if a Burst is not achieved. Use in Mobile Defense Combinations Destroy can be put to use in the Mobile Defense Combination Alter Chronos 0/2/4/5/7/10 Glaive/Cross Destroy. Destroy's movement can allow the Combination to avoid Attack Combinations while Alter Chronos' low recoil shape and the heavy weight of the 0/2/4/5/7/10 Disc help in preventing KOs. If Alter Chronos is in Attack Mode, the Combination can destabilize the opponent at the cost of spin time. These factors along with the Stamina of the Disc and Life After Death of the Frame and Dish allows this Combination to Out Spin its opponent. Overall Destroy's Stamina, Life After Death and Attack potential makes it highly versatile for a variety of top-tier Balance Combinations. As such, Destroy is a must have for competitive bladers. Products Takara Tomy * B-97 Nightmare Longinus Destroy * B-111 Random Booster Vol. 10 Crash Ragnaruk.11R.Wd - 03: Z Achilles 4 Destroy * B-118 Random Booster Vol. 11 Vise Leopard.12L.Ds - 01: Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy * B-121 Cho-Z Triple Booster Set - Z Achilles 3Dagger Destroy * B-00 Nightmare Longinus Destroy (Red Dragon Ver.) Hasbro * E0956 Luinor L3 Destroy * E5303 Ultimate Tournament Collection - Luinor L3 Destroy * E5959 Regulus R3 6 Destroy Gallery Takara Tomy DriverDestroy.png|Destroy (Official Image) Destroy (Red Dragon Ver).png|Destroy (Red Dragon Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro